BINTANG
by Scarlet Li
Summary: [DRABBLE] Kyungsoo menegakkan kepalanya dan sekali lagi memandang langit. Berpikir apa semua bintang akan sama saja. -Seorang Do Kyungsoo yang kehilangan bintangnya. Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol.


**BINTANG**

Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol.

Pair : Tebaklah sendiri

Genre : Romance, General, Angst –kurasa.

Rated : T

Length : Drabble

Disclaimer : Tuhan

a/n : Idenya muncul saat aku menjatuhkan sebuah kelereng kecil dan terlalu malas mengambilnya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menoleh dan mendapati bintang idamannya semakin menjauh darinya. Sudah terlalu mustahil untuk digapai.

Setelah hampir sepuluh menit beragrumen kasar dengan si bintang pujaan, Kyungsoo akhirnya melepasnya pergi. Kembali ke kawanannya. Yeah, bintang tidak seharusnya berada disampingnya.

Kenyataan memang menyebalkan.

Wajahnya yang semula keras dan memerah karena amarah kini mulai melembut. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman getir dan bergetar

"yeah biarkan saja yang satu itu pergi."

Ya, Kyungsoo sudah kelewat lelah jadi biarkan saja.

Air mukanya berubah sendu. Ingin sekali ia menumpahkan apa yang ada di hatinya. Menjerit sekuat tenaga dan menangis didekapan bintangnya. Tetapi sudah jelas itu hanya akan membuang tenaganya dan Kyungsoo merasa tidak ada lagi tenaga untuk dibuang_._

Sakit. Tentu saja Kyungsoo sakit. Tapi, yeah ia sudah _kebal_ . Terimakasih untuk si bintang karena sudah meggoreskan luka yang manis untuk Kyungsoo.

Perlahan Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis. Tetapi belum kelewat tipis sampai Chanyeol bisa mengabaikannya.

"Soo kau tersenyum? Kau yakin tersenyum disaat seperti ini?" Chanyeol membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. Chanyeol kira Kyungsoo akan menangis meraung-raung di tengah jalan yang gelap ini dan pulang dengan mata sembab luar biasa. Sekarang bisa bisanya anak ini malah tersenyum. Dasar aneh.

"Aku bisa apa Yeol? Bintangku sudah pergi, dan yah aku tidak bisa apa apa selain merelakannya."

Chanyeol diam.

"Iya. Karena sekarang si bodoh itu sudah pergi, kenapa tidak mulai mencari yang baru?" Chanyeol mungkin ingin menghiburku.

"Mana boleh secepat itu." Aku membantah. Menyikut perutnya keras. Kenapa anak ini selalu bicara seenaknya.

"Begini Soo, seperti anak kecil yang memutuskan gelang sampai manik-maniknya berhamburan, pasti bintang sejatimu masih terdampar disuatu tempat." Chanyeol menepuk bahuku pelan.

"Sedang berkelana mencarimu mungkin?" tahu-tahu wajah bodoh Chanyeol sudah ada disamping wajahku. Matanya berkedip tak jelas.

"Jangan bodoh. Simpan saja itu untuk nanti."

Chanyeol tergelak dan itu memaksaku untuk melakukan hal yang sama.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo mengeratkan jaketnya. Mungkin ceramah ibunya tentang angin malam ada benarnya juga. Entahlah malam ini dingin sekali, tetapi Kyungsoo tidak peduli.

_Well_, sekarang bintangnya sudah pergi dan sepertinya bintangnya bahagia.

Tidak. Kyungsoo tidak melempar pernyataan klise seperti "aku juga akan bahagia asal bintangku bahagia." Kyungsoo tidak pandai berbohong.

Ia tertawa tadi hanya karena Chanyeol bodoh itu tertawa. Kau tahu, sulit sekali tidak tertawa saat Chanyeol tertawa. Lagipula tidak semua tawa artinya bahagia.

Kalau Kyungsoo bahagia mungkin sekarang ia akan pergi ke tempat Ryeowook hyung dan memasak spaghetti disana atau hal apapun yang biasa Kyungsoo lakukan saat dia _bahagia._

Tetapi kali ini Kyungsoo ingin disini saja.

Memandang sosok bintangnya favoritnya dari kejauhan tanpa mencoba mengejar.

Sosok tegap dengan rahang tegas yang perlahan menghilang ditelan kegelapan. Setiap langkah yang diambil sosok itu membuat Kyungsoo semakin keringat dingin.

Mau apa dia setelah ini?

Baekhyun bilang hidup bersama bayang-bayang seseorang bukanlah pilihan yang baik.

Apa harus mengikuti saran Chanyeol untuk mencari yang baru? Hah yang benar saja. Kyungsoo langsung menepis pikiran konyol itu karena ia yakin dirinya belum siap. Bintangnya terlalu sulit untuk dilepaskan.

"Soo mau pulang sekarang?" suara Chanyeol menyudahi lamunannya.

Haruskah ia pulang sekarang.

Ia akan sangat merindukan bintangnya malam ini, dan malam setelah ini, dan malam malam setelahnya, bisa saja setiap malam sepanjang tahun.

"Do Kyungsoo kau mau pulang sekarang atau besok saja?" Chanyeol mulai tak sabar.

Kyungsoo menegakkan kepalanya dan sekali lagi memandang langit. Berpikir apa semua bintang akan sama saja.

"Ayo kita pulang, Yeol."

FIN

Ada yang penasaran bintang favorit Kyungsoo itu siapa?

Atau kalian sudah menebaknya sendiri?

Haruskah aku membuat sekuelnya?

Aku sudah berencana membuat semacam flashback untuk si bintang spesial itu.

Adakah yang tertarik?

Review saja.

Surabaya, 16 November 2013. 18:48

Scarlet Li.


End file.
